O Dia do Nome Dele
by F.D'hiver
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke nunca tinha tido paz em seus aniversários, até hoje. Sua agitada esposa e seu hiperativo melhor amigo nunca conseguiram deixar essa data passar em branco, era contra a natureza deles, precisam fazer barulho, algazarra e muita comoção. Mas o que acontece quando essa dupla finalmente resolve levar em consideração os desejos do último o Uchiha e não fazer uma festa?


**Nota:** Os personagens contidos na história não me pertencem e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, no entanto o enredo é de minha total autoria e no momento só se encontra postado aqui e no site Nyah! Fanfiction dentro da minha reunião de ones: 365 Dias. Caso o veja em algum outro site pode denunciar. Plágio é crime, galerinha.

Espero que gostem do meu atual novo surto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **O Dia do Nome Dele**

 **.**

 **.**

Acordou com o canto dos pássaros, o Sol já brilhava alto no céu. Ao que tudo indicava já era por volta das 09h00 da manhã. Virou-se em busca do corpo quente de sua esposa, mas ela não estava ali, estranhamente Sakura já tinha se levantado. Não que fosse incomum ela acordar antes dele, isso ocorria muitas vezes, mas nunca se levantava primeiro.

Sua adorada mulher adorada era absurdamente preguiçosa pelas manhãs. Rolava por entre os lençóis até não poder mais e se o dever não a chamasse, ela permaneceria deitada até seu lado espirituoso e aventureiro se cansar da monotonia.

Mas não deveria ter se surpreendido Era claro como água o que ela estava aprontando. Deveria estar no andar de baixo planejando o que faria para o seu aniversário. Sakura era assim, adorava festas, adorava fazer festa e mesmo que ele repetisse mil vezes que não queria nada em seu aniversário, ela não o escutaria e faria ainda assim.

Provavelmente já tinha tudo idealizado, o dedo de Naruto também deve estar nessa história, era algo surpresa. Eles sempre faziam assim dando a justificativa de que se ele soubesse não iria comparecer. Seria um dia atribulado.

Levantou-se, tomou um banho bom e fez sua higiene matinal. Escolheu uma das suas melhores roupas de treino, não importa a ocasião, ele nunca mudaria sua rotina. Fitou seu reflexo uma última vez no espelho antes de começar o seu tormento.

Desceu as escadas de uma vez, a sala estava limpa, sem sinal de festa ou preparativos, tomou o caminho para a cozinha. Tinha um pequeno e simples bilhete sobre a mesa, provavelmente alguma armação criativa. Quem sabe uma charada, seria melhor que fosse Sakura a planejar tudo, se fosse montada por Naruto seria uma imbecilidade, sem dúvida alguma.

 _"Sasuke-kun, saí com Hinata. Ela me chamou para comprar algumas coisas para a casa nova. Depois eu vou ver alguns ninjutsus médicos com a Tsunade, nos encontramos no final da tarde no Ichiraku._

 _Ps.: Eu te amo e tem onigiris no forno (fique tranquilo, não fui eu que fiz). "_

Sasuke releu diversas vezes aquelas palavras em busca de algo a mais embutido. Ela sempre ficava muito ansiosa e deixava algo transparecer, mas aquele bilhete era tão usual quanto a maioria que ela deixava. Não tanto a menção do Ichiraku. Ter passado a adolescência inteira frequentando aquele lugar fez com que Saura o evitasse sempre que podia. Talvez aquilo fosse um sinal, definitivamente um sinal.

Seria no Ichiraku. Naruto deve ter insistindo muito para Sakura ter permitido uma coisa dessas. Deu de ombros, o lugar seria indiferente ao seu ver, melhor lá. Assim sua casa não ficava lotada e depois eles teriam que arrumar tudo. O melhor a fazer era continuar a fingir, com os amigos que possuía não tinha outra escolha.

Comeu seus onigiris e partiu para campo de treinamento. O dobe já estava a sua espera, como de costume não teve muita conversa. Ambos partiram para o combate, as provocações ocorriam no meio das lutas.

Um golpe aqui, outro ali. Sasuke acertava, Naruto recuava. Um combo de investidas e piadas infames. Toda a movimentação durou por volta de umas duas horas. Já estava mais do que esgotado no final da luta. Sasuke limpou o suor do rosto com a camisa que vestia enquanto Naruto recolhia as armas que havia usado.

— Eu preciso ir.

Franziu o cenho, Naruto era o sempre a gritar por mais. Treinar mais um ponto que tenha ficado fraco em sua defesa, ou em seu ataque. Ele nunca era o primeiro a deixar o campo de treinamento, provavelmente era quase heresia tal comportamento.

Além dele ser o seu passa tempo, era sempre assim. Durante toda a montagem da festa alguém passava o dia inteiro mantendo-o ocupado, foi dessa maneira que descobriu para que servia muitas das flores dos Yamanaka.

— Como assim ir? Pensei que fosse treinar até tarde para nós irmos juntos ao Ichiraku. — Naruto ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, dando uma risada anasalada.

— Quem me dera poder. Vou jantar em casa hoje, o pai da Hinata vai nos visitar. — Sasuke revirou os olhos, dando uma boa golada em seu cantil de água.

— Naruto eu já sei de tudo, mas sabe que eu vou fingir não saber.

— Saber o que?

— O que vai fazer agora?

— Vou para o prédio do Hokage. Kakashi-sensei disse que tem umas papeladas para me mostrar. Disse que eu preciso aprender logo como a parte burocrática funciona porque eu sou muito lerdo para isso. — Coçou a nuca dando uma risadinha sem jeito.

— E depois disso você vai para casa e vai passar o tempo _todo_ lá com o seu sogro?

— É, teme. Você está com algum problema? Quer desabafar sobre alguma coisa? É na cama, porque eu não quero mesmo saber o que você e a Sakura-chan fazem, mas se for sério nós podemos trocar o nome dela por alguma coisa, tipo morango. Você e a morango não estão praticando regularmente? Tem algum problema com o seu _piupiu_? — O Uzumaki levou uma das mãos a frente da boca, tentando segurar a risada, mas não conseguia. Enquanto as bochechas de Sasuke se tornavam absurdamente vermelhas.

— Não, Naruto. Se for para usar uma analogia dessas, chame-a de tomate. Sakura seria essa fruta na minha vida. — Bufou irritado, passou as mãos nos cabelos se levantando de uma vez. — Não tem problema, só vai embora.

Mas quem acabou partindo foi o próprio Uchiha, tomando o caminho do centro da Vila, Naruto ficou observando o amigo partir, no entanto preferiu não ir atrás. Quando Sasuke estava de mau-humor não havia quem o ajudasse e ele já teria sua cruz para carregar, não precisava de duas ao dia.

 _Resolveu que rodar pelo centro da Vila seria a melhor opção. Poderia propositalmente_ "esbarrar" em Sakura e Hinata obrigando-a sua terrível esposa a revelar seu plano sórdido. Ninguém fazia Uchiha Sasuke de bobo por muito tempo. Não tinha como.

Passou de loja em loja, caminhou mais devagar para observar com atenção dentro das vitrines e mesmo assim não a encontrou. Mas achou Ino, Chouji, Kiba e Akamaru, Shino e até mesmo suas fangirls, que a propósito foram as únicas a lhe parabenizar. O resto fingiu que tinha coisas mais importante a falar, como nova coleção de shampoo para cães, o acasalamento de besouros, como a pele bronzeada de Karui era fascinante e a difícil vida de uma mulher casada com um artista que está sempre desposto a pinta-la.

Ouviu cada um om atenção, enquanto por dentro se remoía por estar preso em um ardiloso e bem arquitetado plano. _Sakura, Sakura._ Dona de um sorriso fácil, olhos brilhantes e expressão angelical e personalidade solicita e gentil, mas ele sabia a mulher terrível que habitava aquele corpo frágil.

Ela tinha deixado as fãs de fora, óbvio, mas havia mais alguém que iria provar a ele que não estava ficando louco, ou melhor, que toda a Vila não tinha ficado louca. Karin era sua salvação.

Apertou o seu passo, porque sim, ele apenas apertou, não correria por algo tão bobo e trivial. Jamais perderia seu tempo correndo. Afinal ele não tinha interesse pela festa, só gostava de saber de tudo que o envolvia. Ele era muito cuidadoso e sistemático para viver a mercê do acaso, que absurdo.

Respirou fundo, contou até mil, releu aquele bilhete e seguiu o seu caminho. Não tinha porque se abalar, não tinha porque se importar se eles tinham saído em uma missão ontem e só voltavam semana que vem. O que isso tem demais? Nada. Ninjas são designados a missões longas e curtas o tempo inteiro. Só era curioso que Karin não tivesse deixado um adendo o parabenizando, muito curioso.

Rodou Konoha a esmo, buscando o que fazer para o tempo passar. Entrou na biblioteca leu alguns pergaminhos do seu interesse, viu algumas armas novas que tinha chegado. Passou pelo campo de treinamento umas três vezes, encontrou com o Lee que corria pelo perímetro de Konoha saldando a todos pelo caminho em seu colam verde e foi em busca de Sakura quando deu a hora.

Ela já esperava por ele, sentada em um dos bancos, lia alguma coisa compenetrada. Não estava vestida para uma festa, na verdade, usava uma calça simples e uma blusa vermelha, conjunto usual para ir ao trabalho. Provavelmente fazia parti de sua jogada, ela não tinha arquitetado um plano tão brilhante para ser sua roupa a entrega-la, com toda certeza não.

— Sakura?

Assim que ouviu sua voz ela se virou, um sorriso estonteante nos lábios, levantou-se largando o livro sobre a bancada do estabelecimento e o abraçando.

— Como foi o seu dia? — O sorriso meigo continuava ali, porém seu olhar já não estava mais nele, já tinha voltado as páginas do livro que ela traçava. —Eu já fiz o nosso pedido, espero que não se importe.

— Não tem problema. O meu dia foi absurdamente normal, chega a ser curioso que um dia assim exista. — Ergueu a cabeça, observando a expressão neutra do marido.

— O que quer dizer?

— Bem, mesmo que você faça tudo igual todos os dias, se prestar atenção sempre há uma particularidade em cada um deles, hoje não teve.

— Não houve nada de diferente?

— Hum... Fiquei sabendo um pouco mais sobre Karui e insetos, não ao mesmo tempo ou com a mesma intensidade.

— Isso é diferente do usual, Sasuke-kun.

— Mas se eu conversasse todos os dias com o Shino e Chouji não seria.

— Mas você não conversa e foi algo que fugiu da normalidade. — Sakura o observou com atenção, inclinando a cabeça para frente. — Você está diferente. Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Era obvio que tinha acontecido, mas ele apenas deu de ombros. Não tinha porque entrar em detalhes, ela sabia o que havia e continuava a bancar a desentendida. Ele faria o mesmo.

— Por que está vestida assim? Achei que iria sair com Hinata para fazer compras.

— E eu sai. Compramos coisas incríveis, incluindo esse magnifico livro de receitas de A a Z. Não tem como eu falhar agora. — Mostrou a capa do volume para Sasuke que não pode segurar o sorrisinho que deu. Chegava a ser invejável essa persistência de Sakura em aprender a cozinha, mesmo com sua clara e total falta de destreza, cozinhar não era para ela. Não se importaria de passar o resto da vida fazendo a comida para eles, mas já tinha cansado de bater nessa mesma tecla. — Aquele outro era muito amador. Tenho certeza que se fosse um pouco mais claro e explicativo eu não tinha estragado a sopa de tomates, ou deixado os biscoitos passarem do ponto. Tudo está na maneira como se ensina e eles falaram. E não me interessa se é um dos livros de receita mais comprados do mundo. Quantidade não é qualidade.

— Claro que não.

— Enfim, eu queria passar esse tempo com você, porque meu dia foi abarrotado de coisas e eu ainda tenho plantão agora. — Ela fez uma careta, mas virou-se para a tigela fumegante que acabava de ser posta a sua frente, perdendo uma rara oportunidade de ver Uchiha Sasuke em choque.

— E que horas vai voltar para casa? — Soltou os hachis, observando a carne de frango boiando em sua tigela.

— Por volta das cinco/seis horas da manhã.

— Quer dizer só amanhã? — Meneou a cabeço em resposta, levando uma porção de macarrão a boca. Sasuke a fitou descrente, Sakura não podia estar tão tranquila se algo estivesse mesmo planejado. — E como vai ser?

— Como vai ser o que? Você sabe como esses plantões funcionam, vou o ter o dia todo em casa. Sasuke-kun, você está bem?

Não, ele não estava. Quer dizer: Sim, ele estava. Perfeitamente bem e normal. Virou-se para sua refeição, remexendo o macarrão e comendo-o praticamente no automático. Aquele dia era a realização de um sonho, não tinha porque se importar com o que acontecia a sua volta. Sempre quis passar o dia do seu aniversário sem comemorações, era só o dia comum.

O que tem se sua zelosa esposa comemorava até mesmo as coisas mais absurdas, como: O dia que ganhou o primeiro estetoscópio e não comemorava o aniversário dele. Isso não era nada, desimportante, não tinha peso. Seu fajuto melhor amigo preferia o sogro louco a ele, normal, era o pai de seu amor, provavelmente ia preferir o pai de Sakura também. O aniversário dele era importante, estava marcado no calendário e ficava marcado o ano inteiro.

Essas coisas eram triviais demais, irrelevantes. Ele tinha coisas mais importantes a pensar, sempre teve, era ocupado demais para perder seu tempo socializando com quem não lhe interessava. Deveria agradecer, agradecer a todos por ter tido o cuidado de não o importunar e tratar essa data como um nada.

— Bem, vou indo para o hospital, querido — Seu momento de reflexão tinha durado mais tempo do que previra, Sakura já tinha terminado dois pratos de lamen enquanto ele mal havia chegado a metade de seu primeiro.

— Vou com você. — Largou os hachis na bancada, puxando a carteira do bolso antes que ela ameaçasse pagar.

— Mas você quase não comeu. — Deu de ombros, recolhendo as moedas do troco e dando um leve toque no ombro dela para que começasse a andar.

— Eu comi em casa antes de vir encontrá-la.

Sakura deu de ombros, Sasuke não era uma criança para ela ter que ficar forçando-o a comer, além do que seria ainda melhor para ela ter um pouco mais da companhia dele. Caminharam lado a lado até a entrada do Memorial, falava sobre todas as coisas incríveis que viu com Hinata e os itens que pontuava para comprar para a casa deles, a reforma que estava pensando em fazer no quarto do primeiro andar e transforma-lo em um escritório.

Durante todo o caminho apenas ela falou, opinou em um momento ou outro, mas permitiu que ela levasse toda a conversa, era sempre assim mesmo. Mas a cada momento que a escadaria do Hospital se tornava mais próxima, mais ele se sentia confuso e atordoado. Sakura tinha tanto a falar, sobre tantas coisas variadas e nenhuma delas era referente aquele dia. Algumas eram até referentes a ele, mas não sobre hoje, uma data tão...

Quem estava na cabeça dele para saber? Era importante! Ela deveria ser a primeira a saber disso, um absurdo. Um ultraje ser posto de lado dessa forma pela própria esposa. Pesos de papel e quadros tinham tomado mais importância para Sakura do que ele, seu marido. O único para toda a eternidade (e ela que não ousasse cogitar arranjar outro).

O dever dela era estar em casa para acorda-lo, preparar um café da manhã, mima-lo, enche-lo de beijos, prometer não ter festa e no final fazer festa. Era assim que deveria ser. Porque no aniversário dela ele foi o café da manhã, o prato principal e a sobremesa. Chegaram atrasados para a festa e na volta para casa ainda teve que fazer um strip-teaser porque o dia era dela e podia pedir qualquer coisa. Onde estão os direitos matrimonias dele? Perdidos? Ela teve sexo liberado, ele ainda não tinha ganhado um beijo. Um misero beijo, nem na bochecha.

— Sakura, você não está esquecendo nada? — Ela de uma risadinha sacana, dando um leve soco no ombro esquerdo dele.

— Achei que não gostasse de beijos em público, seu danadinho. — Ele não gostava, mas não protestou quando ela selou seus lábios. Era o mínimo que poderia receber naquele dia.

— Obrigado. Mas não era do beijo de despedida que eu falava. Você por alguma razão sabe que dia é hoje? — Ela ajeitou a alça de sua bolsa, acenando com a cabeça.

— 23 de Julho.

— E qual evento vem ocorrendo frequentemente em todo dia 23 de julho nos últimos 20 anos? — A expressão de Sakura se tornou surpresa e logo em seguida séria, não era o que esperava, ao seu ver ela tinha que corar de vergonha por ter esquecido, mas apenas aguardou as sutis mudanças de sua esposa acabarem. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior o analisando com atenção

— Eu, eu... Desculpe-me. Não achei que fosse se importar.

— Não me importo.

Sim, ele se importava.

— Achei que esse estava sendo o dia dos seus sonhos, afinal você detesta aniversários. — Escondeu a surpresa que aquelas palavras lhe causaram.

— Por que achou isso?

— Bem, ano passado nessa mesma data eu recebi uma carta sua e nela você falava com veemência o quanto estava feliz por estar passando esse dia longe da Vila, pois no lugar em que estava ninguém sabia que era seu aniversário e não houve comemoração. Foi apenas um dia bastante ordinário como todos os outros. — A carta, aquela maldita carta. Sasuke apenas acenou com a cabeça em resposta, incentivando-a a continuar, nunca admitiria que aquele tinha sido um dia frustrante e quando escreveu aquelas malditas palavras estava deixando seu orgulho falar, apesar de no fundo estar ansiando mais do que nunca para que aquele tipo de festividade ocorresse, exatamente como agora. — Então depois de absorver aquelas palavras notei que eu e Naruto contribuímos com a sua infelicidade antes de você ir embora e continuaríamos a fazer isso se não tivesse me avisado. Reuni nossos amigos quando o mês começou e os informei sobre o seu desejo e todos concordaram em nunca mais comemorar esse dia. — _Nunca?_ Dessa vez não teve como esconder a decepção, ele até tentou, mas o franzido de cenho de Sakura deixava claro que havia falhado. — Não me diga que você quer uma festa?

— Não, é que... — Sorrateira, aproximou-se da lateral de seu corpo, apoiando o rosto em seus ombros e acariciando suas costas, tão quente, tão acolhedor.

— É só dizer, Sasuke-kun. Entre nós não a julgamento. Diga, pode assumir que no findo, bem lá no fundo o que você mais queria era uma festa.

— Eu, não sei como dizer... Talvez as festas não fossem de um todo ruim. — Um suspirou audível foi ouvido, provavelmente ela se sentiria mal agora e não era o que ele queria. Sakura já fazia tanto por ele que não queria que ela carregasse mais esse peso em seus ombros.

— Pessoal, ele está no jogo! — De algum lugar sombrio surgiu um walk talk. A mão que o acarinhava, se enganchou em seu braço e com uma força e velocidade impressionante começou a puxa-lo, correndo em direção oposta a entrada do Hospital. — Vamos preparar a melhor festa de todas!

 _O que?_

Sakura gritava ordens, parecia uma capitã louca do esquadrão mais temível da ANBU, os olhos queimavam em pura determinação, não sabia quem estava do outro lado, mas com toda certeza estavam pianinhos, assimilando palavra por palavra. Parecia um demônio. _Adorável_. Ela o arrastava Vila a fora, a porta das Zona de treinamento já estava em seu campo de visão e bem na entrada do portão parecia ter algumas figuras desconhecidas por ele paradas a espera.

— A festa é sua, você escolhe. — De perto notou que eles pareciam garçons, ao total eram três e todos seguravam uma bandeja com comidas variadas — Buffet oriental, ocidental, ou etilo _fast-food?_

— Oriental.

— Só comida de casa, pessoal! Agilidade! Sasuke gosta muito de onigiris. Guarde-os para ele! — Daria um sorriso se não desconfiasse que acabaria levando um esporro. Sakura tinha uma festa improvisada a espera? Era isso mesmo que os seus olhos estavam vendo? Correram mais alguns metros parando a frente de mais pessoas que ele nunca tinha visto na vida. Também seguravam badejas, mas dessa vez não olhou, Sakura pegou um item de cada e enfiou em sua boca. — Qual prefere? Qual prefere?

— O último!

— Manda aquecer a chapa, nós vamos ter churrasco! É para ontem! — _"Confirmado chefe"_ Foi a resposta que veio, em seu casamento tinha dito que Ino deveria virar organizadora de festa, agora estava começando a achar que Sakura também, ela seria a ditadora das festas. — Sasuke o estilo da festa você vai querer tradicional com os tons de seu clã, tons da primavera, verão tropical, danceteria ou o que a sua esposa ama?

— O que a minha esposa ama. — Em resposta a sua escolha sabia ganhou um beijo na ponta do nariz.

— Ino taca vermelho, quero lanternas de papel, manda levantarem a tenda! — Parecia que o caminho dos desconhecidos não teria fim, organizar uma festa parecia mais complicado do que imaginava, ele sempre era o responsável pela distração. — Música ao vivo, jukebox ou karaokê.

— O que é jukebox?

— Bem, querido não posso te dar pistas e escolher para você. — Pensou em dizer que a opção "o que a sua esposa ama" era tendenciosa, mas ser sarcástico no momento não parecia a escolha mais sábia.

— Karaokê.

— Ino, manda a Hinata não deixar o Naruto beber. Vamos ter karaokê. Agora temos a última parte. Você prefere um bar, um quiosque de lamen, quiosque de pinturas faciais, quiosque de sorvete?

— Um bar é obvio. O que são essas outras opções.

— Naruto e Sai estavam me torrando a paciência.

O maldito sabia, o maldito estava lá. Aquele _u_ _suratonkachi,_ iria vira-lo ao contrario no próximo treino que tivessem juntos. O bar tinha sido a última rodada de opções, correram por um longo tempo sem mais ninguém no seu caminho. Sakura não segurava mais seu braço, em algum momento ela tinha lhe dado a mão e a agitação era tanto que ele nem tinha percebido.

Estava empolgado de um jeito que não conseguia que não se via a anos. Todo aquele preparativo parecia que seria algo grandioso demais e ele não era uma pessoa de festas, nunca tinha sido. Apertou de leve a mão de Sakura, deveria confiar em seu julgamento, ela sabia o que estava fazendo, ao menos desconfiava que sim.

— E o bolo?

— Você não come doces então ele é minha responsabilidade.

Embrenharam-se em no meio de um bosque de uma das zonas, continuaram a caminhar por mais um tempo até que outras figuras surgiram, mas essas ele conhecia muito bem. Parados a sua frente estava Hinata, Ino e Karin, acompanhadas de Naruto, Suigetsu e Juugo, todos seguravam um cabide com protetor de roupas.

— Qual roupa você quer vestir? Algo clássico, esporte ou casual?

— Casual.

— Ok. Vamos levantar a cabaninha — Ino jogou um arco branco no chão e Sakura pulo para dentro dele, a Yamanaka puxou para cima criando algo como um biombo de pano. Naruto fez a mesma coisa e ele repetiu os gestos de Sakura, Juugo lhe entregou o seu cabide e ele retirou a roupa que usaria de dentro.

— Achei que estivesse em uma missão.

— Não deixou de ser uma, garanto que arrumar tudo isso não foi nada fácil e nem sei se você é merecedor de tanto sacrifício. — Quem respondeu foi Suigetsu, mas Naruto o acompanhou na risada, dando um toque no braço dele.

— Não acredito que concordei com isso. — Karin cochichou e Sakura fez uma cara feia para ela. Ninguém ousaria bater de frente com o modo alpha ativo.

— Podem abaixar?

Sasuke voltou sua atenção para sua esposa que sorria, sem conseguir conter sua animação. Deu um aceno breve e os panos foram abaixados. Estava usando uma blusa preta, com uma calça social também preta e por cima um colete branco. Sakura estava adorável, maravilhosa em um vestido oriental vermelho, cintura bem marcada, com uma abertura lateral. Tão apetitosa aos seus olhos que precisou se segurar para não agarrá-la na frente de todos.

— Você está maravilhoso.

Ela o pegou pela mão e juntos caminharam em direção a uma clareira, no meio dos galhos já conseguia ver a claridade, seus temores se mostraram infindáveis, apesar da grandeza em relação a ornamentação, os presentes eram os mesmos de seu casamento, com exceção de Hyuuga Hiashi e Hanabi, as únicas novidades, fora isso apenas as mesmas pessoas que estiveram na cerimônia que marcara o início de uma nova fase.

A tenda era toda branca, havia lanternas de papel nas cores vermelha e branco com detalhes dourados pendurados ao redor dela. Embaixo uma extensa mesa com todos os detalhes que a cultura deles possuía, além de alguns leques que Temari e Tenten testavam em uma das extremidades.

O bolo estava no centro, tinha três andares, o formato quadrado e diversos leques do símbolo Uchiha o preenchiam, exagerado, mas a cara de sua esposa.

O bar, a buffet, a churrascaria e o karaokê ficavam em outras tendas separadas, menores que a principal, mas não havia necessidade locomoção, apenas se a pessoa preferisse. Eram servidos em seus próprios acentos.

— Essa vai ser a melhor festa de todos os tempos.

E não teve como ele negar essa afirmação. Os onigiris foram mesmo guardados, comeu yakisoba, carne de porco, lula frita, tomates recheados feito na chapa, harumaki e um moyashi que quase o lembrou os que sua mãe fazia quando ele era criança.

Na hora de comer o bolo, ele também participou, enquanto todos se deliciavam com o doce, Sakura tinham mandando fazer uma torta especial para ele. Torta salgada com tomate no recheio, tão gostosa, tão maravilhosa que se desfazia em sua boca. Quase garfou a mão de Naruto quando ele tentou roubar um pedaço.

O bar foi muito apreciado, até demais, uma imagem que nunca vai esquecer em toda a sua vida é ver Hyuuga Hiashi corado pelo excesso de bebida enquanto Tsunade sugeria que eles fizessem um vira-vira para ver quem bebia mais rápido. O idiota do dobe até incentivou a ideia, mas Shizune e Hinata os pararam antes que tudo desandassem.

Tendo seu pai e Naruto para tomar conta Hinata não conseguiu impedir o idiota de sair provando todos os drinks que podia. No final da noite tivemos dueto Naruto e Kakashi com encenações dramáticas de diversas músicas, além de um semi- stripp junto com o Lee. Bizarro, essa imagem ele queria muito tirar da sua mente, provavelmente todos queriam. Sai não consegue acompanhar o ritmo de música alguma e Ino era absurdamente desafinada, segundo Naruto, Sakura era pior, mas ele não achou, não achou mesmo.

A comemoração foi madrugada a dentro, no final teve que ajudar Hinata a levar Naruto e Hiachi para casa, Shizune e Kakashi se responsabilizaram por Tsunade e ficou para a Tenten ter que arrastar um Lee desmaiado.

Quando finalmente chegou em casa o céu já começava a clarear. Largou o colete de qualquer jeito, jogando-se em sua cama, estava exausto, porém estranhamente feliz, ela não tinha mentido. Aquela diaba tinha feito a melhor festa que ele já viu.

— Você é maquiavélica. — Uma risada suave tomou o quarto.

— Agora você não pode mais escapar, senhor Uchiha. — Sakura montou nele, apoiando ambas as mãos no travesseiro, mantendo seu rosto preso entre elas. — Todo ano terá uma festa maravilhosa para você. — Os lábios quentes de Sakura tocaram seu pescoço e ele estremeceu, talvez não tivesse tão exausto, ainda tinha um pouco de gás dentro de si.

— Como conseguiu preparar tudo aquilo, Sakura? O que aconteceria se eu dissesse não?

— Você não diria.

— Eu poderia dizer.

— Eu sei que você não diria.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Porque eu te conheço muito bem Uchiha Sasuke, melhor do que você imagina.

.

.

 **Fim!**

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Voltei para o . O tempo surgiu, eu apareci. Ressurgi das cinzas, porque adoro isso. Fazer entradas dramáticas é comigo mesmo. ;D O aniversário do Sasuke foi ontem, mas eu fiz isso de madrugado e para dar parabéns aquele gostoso todo tempo do mundo é válido. Então cá estou com a minha versão do Dia do nome do nosso Uchiha amado.  
O título vem de Got, sou apaixonada e lá quando é aniversário de alguém, eles falam que o dia do nome de fulano. No caso 23 de Julho seria o Dia do Nome de Sasuke. ;D

Para quem lembra e quem não lembra: usuratonkachi é o xingamento meigo e carinhoso (só que não) que Sasuke dá a seu melhor amigo. Seria um idiota elevado a quinta potencia, não chamo de filho da p*** porque eu gosto muito da Kushina, então fica desse jeito.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, que apareçam nos comentários e eu prometo está aparecendo com as atualizações das minhas fanfics.


End file.
